A Twilight Love Story
by DemonZ-Kill-BeatZ
Summary: When, Bella and Her siblings go to Forks with their adoptive father, Charlie Swan, they meet their real father whom the haven'nt seen since their human years in 1632... Find out whats next in the Love filled Story of Edward and Bella...
1. Chapter 1

**THE BELLA CULLEN**

**JOURNEL **

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

**Chapter 1:**

**When I die, I want it to be in safe keepings arms..**

**I won't be dieing anytime soon though because of my **_**vampire **_**body..**

**I'm a vampire called Isabella Marie Swan, with two siblings who are **_**NOT **_**adopted but our adoptive father adopted us all because we were all stuck in the system...**

**My Twin sister is called Honorleigh Grace Swan, and my brothers name is Colten Mathew Swan, they are also vampires and we have all lived together since 1632 and our real fathers name was.. was.. Carlisle Cullen who turned us because of the Volturi, he then found his wife Esme and put us in the system =(**

**I wonder what he does now?**

**Does he have a family?**

**Is he on the same diet as us?**

**I wonder...**

**"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Yelled Honor (Honorleigh)**

**"COMING LET ME FNISH MY MAKE-UP!" I yelled back.**

**Okay, new school new friends, same bodys..**

**As we arrived in the school parkinglot each with our own cars I drove my Koenigsegg CCR, Honorleigh drove her Barabus TKR to school and Cole rode his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish S..**

**I got 0ut of my sports car and noticed all eyes over Me Honor and (Cole) including the family of pale skin, topaz eyes, fare beauty, fast cars, and designer clothes..**

**The first Girl I saw was a Pixie Vampire, she has short jet black spikey hair, a pixie face, and beauty..**

**Then I noticed a man, he had Blond hair, black as nightfall eyes, he hadnt hunted in a while I could tell... **

**I saw a beyond beautiful vampire with Fair Blond hair, beautiful features, her golden eyes shine like bright neon lights..**

**A man was next to her, he was buff, also the curly black hair was noticed after his dimples when he smiled..**

**A pale figure stared at me with passion, confusion and love..**

**He was an angel sent from heaven to ruin the devil who was me..**

**His bronze tonsled hair moved with the wind, his topaz eyes stared into mine, his angelic smile beau iful to any girl who see's him..**

**EDWARD'S P.O.V**

**I watched as the angel made her way into Biology, there was only but one seat left and it was next to me..**

**So she took it right after shegave Mr Banner her sheet to sign,**

**"Hello I'm Edward Cullen" I said smilng and for a minute she looked dazzled...**

**I tried to read her mind but I.. I couldn't just like before in the parking-lot, then I suddenly could..**

_**~Please stop trying to read my mind when I put my shield on because it hurts~**_**She said through thoughts**

_**~But how can she know I read thoughts?**_** I thought**

_**Oh pretty boy, I can do a lot of things you dont know of~ **_**Then she smirked at me and the teacher called for an answer so she said Proface and got the and answer correct**

_**Your a mind reader? Oh and were you listening before?~**_

_**~Answering two questions, yes and yes~**_

**I was so embarrased when I found out she was listening to my thoughts and If I could blush, I would have..**

_**~Your the angel I'm the devil just so you know~ **_**I thought and the bell rang to I jumped up fast and ran out of the room human speed and reached my car in no time, got in and put the sound of Clare De Lune Debussy on..**

**Just then the thoughts of my twin (real twin) entered the area..**

_**~EDWARD! I see you falling in love with that Bella Swan girl!~ **_**She thought yelled**

**"Yes Alice I already have, she reads thoughts as well" I whispered knowing she could here me**

**She entered my car and sat down**

**"She is quite beautiful and she has a Twin, a brother, and she has more than one power Edward, she is special..."**

**"What other powers does she have?"**

**"Mind Reading, Shield to physical and mentol things, her real fathers name is Carlisle, Ha what a coinsidence, she has the power to be **_**persuasive" **_**she said persuasive with envy..**

**THE BELLA SWAN JOURNAL**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BELLA CULLEN**

**JOURNEL **

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

**Chapter 2:**

**When love pulls you under water, you feel trapped..**

**Its more than a crush,**

**More than an a like like,**

**More than a love..**

**- Tyler James**

**I Have been falling for the pretty boy Edward Cullen, did it have to be him.. The post popular boy in school because of his looks and his major ability to never date one single girl in this schoool or anyone for tht matter.**

**That made me laugh so I giggled and nearly tripped but did a cart wheel to save my almost trip...**

**Everyone including my siblings and the Cullens stared at me with shock, and impressiveness...**

**"BELLA SWAN!" Honorleigh squeeled**

**"Honorleigh dont screech what do you want twinny?" I asked**

**"Shopping Shopping Shopping!" She yelled**

**"Everyones starring, and we will go this afternoon ok?" I sighed my happy but annoyed sigh..**

**"Ok wheres Colten?" I asked**

**"With the jocks" She muttered**

**I went up to the jocks and Colten and kiss on the cheek..**

**"Hey bro" I said**

**"Yo twin.." he said**

**"I dude, am not your twin, and you know it..." I stated**

**"Yea Yea..." I said**

**"COLTEN MATHEW SWAN!" I yelled when everyone turned to looks at Colten and me I merely laughed and said**

**"What are you looking at, go back to gossiping and B_I_T_C_H_I_N_G will ya!" I yelled starring at all the students starring at me in shock..**

**"Dont do that ISABELLA!" He was obviosily embarrased**

**"Yep bye baby bro" I said**

**The Cullens stared at me in Amusment Shock and Fear..**

**LoL**

**I laughed... Babies**

**Wait... Wait... Cullen.. Cullen as in Carlisle **_**Cullen**_** my father.. Could be a coincidence I guess?**

**"Alice Cullen get here NOW!" I whisper yelled...**

**"See ya guys" She said to the Rosalie Hale.**

**"Uhh, Hi Bella can I help you" Pixie, she reminded me of a pixie...**

**"Whats your leaders name, your creator? .. I know your a vampire I am too..." I said**

**"Carlisle Cullen he was born n 1602.." She smiled**

**"My dad I whispered..." Shocked, Upset, angry, fearful**

**"Your creators Wife?" I asked**

**"After your questions you answer mine.." She snapped.**

**Angry Pixie was funny.**

**"Ok answer mine.." I said**

**"Esme Cullen born in 1605" She smiled**

**"My mother" I whispered..**

**"Ok my questions" She stated**

**"You said your Father when I told you Carlisle..?" She asked**

**"He is my Bioligical father from when I was born in 1632.." I said**

**"WOW" She said**

**"Ok, When I told you about Esme you said Mother...?" She questioned my sanity..**

**"Esme is my Bioligical mother" I answered**

**"Lets go, Im gonna confront my parents.." she said and mentoly told Edward where they were going but she never stated the reason for why we were ditching school..**

**We drove back to their home in my Koenigsegg CCR**

**"CARLISLE! ESME! YOUR IN TROUBLE!" Alice yelled furous**

**"What now honey?" Esme asked**

**"You never told me you has, Twins and a son!" She accused**

**"How did you find out?" Carlisle asked**

**"Lets just say their at my school.."**

**"WHAT!?" Esme and Carlisle yelled in unison**

**"Well actually one of the Twin girl is right behind me if you noticed.." She stated**

**"Hi, Carlisle, Esme.." I introduced myself**

**"Isabella Marie Cullen.." The both said once again in unison..**

**"I go by **_**Swan**_**" I flinched**

**"We know of Mr Swans scams Bella.." Carlisle said**

**"Where is Honorleigh and Colten.."**

**"Why did you put us in the system!?" I asked**

**"We didnt, the Volturi put you in the system! We loved you then when you turned 16 the took you away! Colten first then you girls.." Carlisle murmured upset**

**"We mourned and assumed the killed you! The thougt brought us down.." Esme said**

**"Bella can we get you back away from Charlie?" Carlisle Asked**

**"Help us, he abuses us saying we are only human and it wont hurt, but it hurts even to our rock hard bodies" I wispered**

**"Ok me and Esme are going to the adoption centre in the mean while, Collect Colten and Honorleigh, tell them whats happening tell Charlie and Collect all the stuff you need, like clothes then You and alice will go shopping for furniture and stuff you need so have fun :)"**

**YAY!**

**"Im Finally Isabella Marie Cullen again" I sighed my happy sigh**

**"My sister!" She yelled and aso did her happy sigh..**

**So we went shopping, all my stuff was either Purple or Black, Honorleighs stuff was Pink and Blue and Coltens stuff was all Green and Orange...**

**Find Out whats next in Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A BELLA CULLEN**

**JOURNAL**

**Chapter 3:**

**Love is Love, you can't rush it...**

**If you think you have found the one for you, then express it, dn't rush it**

**BELLA P.O.V**

**Could life get any better, I mean Im engaged, Im loved, life is so awesome right now, Colten has not got his mate although we are all visiting the Denali clan up north...**

**I mean who knows, he could fall for the Strawberry Blondes like, Tanya (Who I hate because she liked Edward Very much), Kate or Irina...**

**Me and Edwards wedding is coming along great if I do say myself, My dress looks lovely.**

**Beads cover the corset, the dress from the waist is fanned out in ruffles of pearl white...**

**Then the Tiarra Alice is making me where, ITS SOOOO PRETTY!**

**And the hair is going in a Side bun low, but has a braid going down to it..**

**A/N Pictures at bottom**

**I mean, I get to spend the rest of my life with someone who loves me for **_**me.**_

**Not for my perfect looks or my money...**

**"Bella, honey we are leaving for Alaska now" Edward called.**

**"Okay, lets go get Colten from hunting" As I said that I ran out the front door..**

**"COLTEN MATHEW... CULLEN, WE'RE LEAVING" I yelled**

**"Geez sis, I can here you. You sounded like you were yelling in my eadrum and that would hurt so much" He said as he drifted into what I call 'La La Land' But he calls it his 'Deep in thought World'...**

**"Edward and I are taking my Koenigsegg CCR, and Honorleigh and you are taking your Aston Martin V12 Vanquish S, while Alice and Jasper are taking Alices SSC Ultimate Aero..**

**Carlisle and Esme are taking Carlisle and Esme's shared Zenvo while Rosalie and Emmett are taking, Rosalies newly built Gumpert Apollo" I said Proudley remembering all the names.**

**"Uhh... I did not hear word of that except the names, Honorleigh, Carlisle, Esme and Alice" He stated mumbling the last part..**

**"Whatevers" I said**

**We got in our desinated cars and we drove 500 KM an hour, Thanks to our impatients of driving under 100..**

**When we got to the Denali house, a women I suspected Kate greeted us.**

**"Hello, I am Kate Denali, Hello Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Last but not least Carlisle" She smiled**

**"Hello, Katie I'd like to introduce you to Bella, Honorleigh, and Colten.." Carlisle introduced**

**"More family members Carlisle?" She smiled**

**"Yes, well they are actually mine and Esme's bioligical children..." Carlisle stated**

**"But how?!" She asked**

**"When we were human in 1632 we had them and I turned them, The Volturi were greedy for their powers and put them in the system knowing me and Esme could adopt and make a bigger family.. so we got them back not long ago and here we are now" Carlisle Smiled..**

**"They look like you, I see **_**Twins?"**_** She asked**

**"Yes, Honorleigh and Bella are Twins.." Esme spoke for the first time..**

**Just as Esme finished I heard this full earpeircing shreek..**

**"EDDIE-KINS!" **

**I clutched Edwards arm and grimaced..**

**The girl I Assumed Tanya ran to Edward pushed me over and hugged him..**

**"Tanya" He greeted her pulling her off him and helping me up.**

**"Whos the girl Edward, is she **_**Another **_**sister" She said another with so much hate and venom I flinched..**

**'Umm kinda.. she is also my fiance" Edward Said smiling**

**"FIANCE!?" She shreeked**

**"Yes" I spoke for the first time**

**"I am also one of Carlisle and Esme's bioligical children" I spoke softly.**

**"Bioligical?" She and her venomized voice spat back**

**"Yes, I have a twin and a brother.." I said quietly**

**"Hi, I am Colten Cullen, but you can call me Cole" Cole introduced shaking Kate and Tanya's hand**

**"Hello, I am Honorleigh Cullen, but you can call me Honor" she said**

**"Hiya, Im Isabella Cullen but you can call me Bella" I introduced**

**"Well, Well, Well Edward you fially got over me huh?" She asked**

**"Tanya you loved me, I never liked you, but you loved me so get over yourself" Edward said**

**"Oooh, Eddie youve lost your touch ever since your dear beloved freak came into view.." She smiled**

**EDWARDS PO.V**

**"Tanya, you have crossed the line" I growled**

**She called Bella a **_**Freak..**_** Bella was NOT a freak!**

**She was an Angel sent from the best of HEAVEN while Tanya.. she wa a devil sent from HELL**

**"Eddie-kins, dont fake your love for me" She said**

**"Your really to modest, you... you!" Bella stopped me**

**"Edward its fine lets go find Alice and Jasper.." She whispered**

**"No need" Alice came up to me**

**"We heard all of it, so if I say Tanya.. Edward NEVER in his 109 years loved you! You loved him he NEVER EVER EVER loved **_**you**_**" Alice spat out the last word you..**


End file.
